


Homebound

by carrotsniffs



Series: Amino Adventures [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, I'm an angsty child come help me, breakups suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsniffs/pseuds/carrotsniffs
Summary: Did he even mean the words that came out of his mouth?The "I love you" s were meaningless now, and with every turn he took, looking back, is met with another wall of proof that Dave never loved.At least not him.





	Homebound

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration from sitting in a hallway.

Soft breathy sighs could been seen in the frozen hallways of seemingly uninviting grey meteor. There laid a blue boy, hand shaking slightly as his arms wrapped around his legs. His long leg were pushed close against his chest and rested under his chin.

He sniffled, hot tears still running down his face as he stared at the wall in front of him.

Somehow he could help but wonder if this could have been stopped. Could he ever have even been his? Has he ever been his?

Did he even mean the words that came out of his mouth?

The "I love you" s were meaningless now, and with every turn he took, looking back, is met with another wall of proof that Dave never loved.

At least not him.

Footsteps sound so loud. Steps got louder, and somehow he could only sit and think that it's all in his head.

Pounding and pounding.

Had it always been this way? Left out of the the blue, waiting for it all to crash...

A lump laid in his throat, as he tried to take every breath, only to feel like he was drowning under every breath.

What place has he here anymore? The hot tears told him nothing, rolling down onto the ground with a huge pound. His glasses fogged up with every heaving breath he took.

That's all that seems to go. Pound, pound, pound, as the tears fell one after the other.

They all seem to know one another and seem so happy to have a home in one another. A family...

Yet all he could do was sit here and wonder why.

Why was he here?

Why was he even needed?

Why do they still keep him around?

"Heya, chap."

John jumped at the sound, looking up.

An awkward, yellow clad hero stood in from on him, grinning, not much taller than anyone else here.

"I... Er..... Saw what happened." He said, avoiding looking at John directly.

"I think everyone did." John mumbled, looking away.

"You alright?"

He shook his head, gripping his forearms.

"Well-"

"How do you do it?" John asked, looking up at him.

"Wha?" Jake seemed really flabbergasted by the sudden remark.

"You seem so comfortable talking to everyone and-"

"Whoa, whoa there. I think you've got the wrong man. I just... Sit."

He held his arms, trying to calm the other, as if he were a beast.

John shut his eyes and let the hot tears stream down on their own.

"So why are you here?" John asked, turning a cold shoulder to Jake.

"There any good excuses to not help?"

John let a shaky sigh.

"I suppose not."

Jake sat down in front of the other, placing a hand on his shoulder.

A bout of sniffling and crying passed through the echoing hallways before Jake had finally spoke again over John's sobs.

"Don't be too hard on yourself."

"Why shouldn't I?'

"Because no one's worth hurting yourself purposely over. Even if that was the love of your life."

"How would you know?" John screamed at him.

"Because I've been in your shoes!"

Jake stared at John.

"Because I've been there..."

John sat his head over his knees.

"Hey, maybe a walk will cheer ya up. Looks like we could both use some fresh air."

Jake got up, getting ready to go, when he noticed John's unmoving body.

John sat there staring at the wall.

"You coming?" He asked, extending an arm, inviting John to come as well.

Nodding, he got up, sniffling and wiping away tears.

As he listened to the yellow clad boy, following listlessly, he couldn't help but to be reminded of Dave.

The walls of grey and sickly smell of rusty metal would have been of interest to Dave, seeing he had really loved interesting archaic objects. He would love looking up at the stars that passed through space as they travelled through the veil of endless darkness. Dave...

John couldn't help but to wonder how many times Dave had ventured around this grey meteor, searching for something.

And he could only find himself stuck to someone who had let him go so long ago.

And he was homebound, searching for an answer.


End file.
